


Resolving and Rebuilding

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fighting, First Fight, Fluff, Future Fic, Healthy Communication, M/M, as a married couple, husbands!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for a little while now, and they’re both more in love than they’ve ever been. That being said, the inevitable does happen: they have their first big fight as a married couple, and it’s now time to learn from their past mistakes in the way they resolve things.Angst for some fighting, but with a happy, fluffy ending. A peek into Kurt and Blaine learning how to healthily communicate with each other.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Resolving and Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by finduilas1 on AO3! Thank you so much for our lovely discussion about early married Klaine and the growth that they needed that we never got to see on the show! Here’s a little snapshot into that aspect of their lives.
> 
> Enjoy!

For all the time they’ve been together and apart, Kurt and Blaine can both agree that the months following their wedding were the strongest their relationship had ever been. Riding the high of the commitment of marriage and the serious tearing down and rebuilding they did in the very beginning, the two never felt more at peace and in love.

That doesn’t mean that they don’t fight — they bickered every now and again, but it was always resolved relatively quickly.

Until one night.

The move back to New York was both exciting and daunting. The new husbands managed to swing a decent-sized apartment, as New York goes, a good distance between both NYADA and NYU. Kurt returned to school with a new swing in his step, and Blaine settled into NYU with more confidence than ever before.

Along with Blaine’s adjustment to NYU comes his new friends — Elliott makes it his personal mission to introduce Blaine to as many people as possible. Blaine also makes it easy, being his typical charming self.

Kurt genuinely likes Blaine’s NYU friends. The few times he’s met up with them have been fun, and he’s always happy to see Blaine feeling more and more comfortable in his own New York life. 

But Blaine’s friends are a little more social than Kurt’s NYADA friends are. At NYADA, it’s cutthroat competition — you keep to yourself or just a small group of people that you can trust, because self-preservation is a much. As much as Kurt hates to admit it sometimes, he thrives in that type of environment. He’s become pretty good at muscling through the gossip and the competition.

While Tisch is an incredibly competitive theater program, the atmosphere is obviously different. Most of the students in the major actually like each other and want to spend time together outside of class, and Blaine thrives in that atmosphere.

It builds slowly. First, it’s Blaine asking if it would be alright if a few of his friends came over to practice for a group performance exam. Kurt, of course, gives him the okay, not really thinking anything of it.

If Blaine’s friends slightly overstay their welcome, then Kurt doesn’t let it get to him. It’s just a one-time thing.

Until the next week, when Blaine asks if his friends can come over to study for their theater history class. And then again the next week, and the next, and each time it just seems like his friends feel they can stay longer and longer.

And without fail, Blaine apologizes at the end of the night with a quick kiss, and Kurt just lets it go. It’s fine; it’s his house too; he’s happy to see him fitting in so well at NYU.

It all comes to a climax when Kurt has a night class that evening, and he’s always exhausted after them. Not to mention that he has an exam the next day that he really needs to study for. Kurt knew Blaine’s friends were coming over for the three hours he was in class, but Blaine has promised they’d be gone by the time he got home.

The moment Kurt steps into the apartment and hears the chatter of voices and occasional laughter, the cloud of exhausted frustration settles in deeper. He knows himself and he knows his temper, especially when he has so little left to give for the day, and he really doesn’t want to blow up on his husband in front of all of his friends.

“Hey, babe,” Blaine calls from the couch, glancing up from his laptop. “How was class?”

“Exhausting,” he replies shortly. “I’ll be in our room; I have to study.”

As soon as the door shuts behind him, he slings his bag onto the bed, sitting next to it as he runs at his temples, desperately trying to fight back the urge to cry or scream — or both.

Less than ten minutes later, he hears the front door open and shut, and not long after, a knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in,” he says, and one look at Blaine, and he knows. He knows Blaine can sense what’s coming.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine begins, and Kurt lets out a deep sigh that obviously heightens his husband’s concern. “I know I said they’d be gone before you came back, but we just got carried away —“

“God, I know,” Kurt retorts, scoffing. “Every time, it’s a different excuse, Blaine. You had to finish the last paragraph of your essay, rehearse the scene one more time — every time!”

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Blaine holds out his hands defensively, and that does nothing to help the fact that Kurt feels like he’s being placated.

“But you don’t get it!” He exclaims. “You don’t! When I come home from class, I don’t want to have to be on. I want to come home and not have people that I barely know in my house!”

“Kurt, I didn’t realize that it bothered you that much,” Blaine replies softly. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have invited them.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “That’s because you can be insufferably oblivious!”

Hurt flashes in Blaine’s eyes, and Kurt immediately regrets what he just said. He watches in what feels like slow-motion as Blaine’s walls come up, protecting himself from the one person he should never have to.

“Blaine —“

“Don’t,” he snaps, but Kurt can hear the emotion in his voice. “You’re right. I’ll leave you alone so you don’t have to suffer through being around me.”

Kurt sighs tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know that’s not —“

Blaine’s already out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. The sound echoes in Kurt’s head, and he immediately heads for the bathroom, turning on the shower to drown out the soft sounds of his husband crying quietly in the living room before he could hear them.

Standing under the hot water lets Kurt clear his head and allows him to concentrate on cooling down. This is their big fight, the first one with actual build-up and the need for resolution, as a married couple. They need to learn how to work through things instead of just slapping a band-aid over the cracks in their foundation.

As soon as Kurt’s dressed in his pajamas and unable to avoid exiting the bathroom any longer, he finally steels himself and goes to find Blaine.

He finds him in the kitchen, two mugs with teabags sitting on the counter in front of them as he heats the water. When he hears Kurt enter, he looks up with sad, red eyes, obviously tired from crying.

“Hey,” Blaine greets softly, glancing back down at the mugs. “Do you want tea?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Kurt nods. “We need to talk.”

“We do,” Blaine agrees. “You go first.”

“Blaine, what I said was uncalled for,” Kurt begins, making sure his husband is looking him right in the eyes, trying to convey all the sincerity he can muster. “I shouldn’t attack your character when I’m just frustrated with a circumstance. I’m sorry.”

Blaine ducks his head. “It’s okay. I can be really oblivious sometimes.”

“Hey, look at me,” Kurt gently tilts his chin up. “I love that about you, Blaine. So much. It’s an incredibly endearing part of you that I love just as much as the rest of you. It was unfair of me to weaponize it.”

Blaine smiles slightly. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it. But I really need to apologize for not realizing how you must have been feeling every time my friends were over, especially when they stayed longer than anticipated. I can see how that would get really frustrating, and I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know,” Kurt nods. “I want you to have friends that are separate from mine. I don’t want you to feel like they can’t come over because I’d be uncomfortable — that’s far from it. But I think we need to set some boundaries. For both of us.”

“I agree,” Blaine replies. “No more late-night study groups.”

“Or maybe just enforcing a time that’s only for us at home,” Kurt suggests. “That goes for anyone — Rachel, Elliott, your friends, mine — a cutoff during the weeknights when we’re the only ones home.”

“I like that idea,” Blaine smiles. “I’ll also try to study on-campus with my friends more often. I just always felt like I wanted to be really welcoming to everyone if we needed a place to go.”

“I love that about you too,” Kurt remarks. “You’re so compassionate. And you know your friends are always welcome here, just maybe with more pre-planning next time?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine agrees. “I really like this idea of taking time just for ourselves. Our schedules are so crazy sometimes that it feels hard to spend any real time together.”

“It really does,” Kurt smiles softly. “I think this will be good for both of us. And in case it wasn’t clear, I love you so much.”

Blaine beams. “It’s always clear, even though it’s nice to hear. I love you too.”

Kurt takes a few steps forward and guides his husband into a sweet kiss, not releasing their embrace even after they break apart for air. Blaine sighs contentedly as he rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder, just letting them sway together for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the beeping of the electric kettle breaks them of their quiet moment, much to their amusement.

“Still want tea?” Blaine offers, grinning.

“Of course,” Kurt replies. “We can count this as our first night of designated husband-alone-time.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows as he pours the hot water into their mugs. “That sounds sexy. Don’t you have an exam to study for?”

“God, I almost forgot,” Kurt groans. “We might have to start tomorrow.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine says. “But you know where to find me if you need some help studying.”

Kurt laughs at the wink Blaine sends him as he hands him his tea. “I’ll keep that in mind. Although, I think I want to procrastinate a little longer. Would you want to cuddle and drink our tea before I have to drown myself in my textbook?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Blaine answers. “No one told us before we got married that marriage was built-in procrastination, but we’ve reaped its rewards.”

“You can say that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I struggle to write angst-based fics, mostly because I think it can get really heavy for the author as well. However, this one kind of wrote itself, in a weird way, and I think that’s because my Klaine canon really needed to have a moment like this. Anyway, I digress.
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued comments and kudos! I greatly appreciate all your support!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
